Hubble Telescope
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: Pertemuan yang diawali oleh dentuman sinar terang dan diakhiri oleh cahaya gelap


**Hubble Telescope**

.

_"When he shall die,_

_Take him and cut him out in little stars,_

_And he will make the face of heaven so fine_

_That all the world will be in love with night_

_And pay no worship to the garish sun."_

― _**William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet**_

.

Orangtuanya suka mengajaknya ke tempat-tempat yang menarik. Karena ayahnya adalah seorang polisi jadi dia beruntung bisa datang ke tempat-tempat yang baru.

Kata orang, enak bisa jadi anak polisi.. selain membanggakan, kita bisa ikut merasakan apa sih uniknya dunia yang ada di persimpangan itu.. orang awam mungkin tidak akan tahu rasanya saat ayahmu pegang senapan berpeluru yang benar-benar bisa merobek jantung.. anak yang punya orangtua pengusaha tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana sensasinya terbangun tengah malam karena ada bunyi telepon panik yang menyambar-nyambar udara-dan akhirnya menyaksikan ayahmu terpaksa berpakaian dan pergi dengan mobilnya tengah malam buta walau kantuk masih bertengger di matanya. Tidak. Orang yang bukan anak polisi tidak akan pernah mengerti.

Tapi dia bukanya tidak menikmati. Sebagai ayah sekaligus pimpinan di tempat kerjanya, ayahnya adalah pria yang lumayan bertanggung jawab. Mengunjungi tempat-tempat baru yang menantang mungkin cuma salah satu keuntungan eksotis yang dimilikinya selain seribu keuntungan lain. Keuntungan _mistical_, kata orang.

Usianya baru menginjak sebelas tahun saat semua kesenangannya tengah berbentuk. Hari itu ia sedang berada di luar negeri, di suatu tempat yang dinginnya mencuat dari cangkir-cangkir kopi, ayahnya tengah menghadiri rapat di situ. Katanya sih rapat yang sangat penting. Dan ayahnya yang baik hati itu membawa serta keluarganya ke tempat itu, mungkin bertepatan dengan musim liburan akhir tahun. Jadi, sekaligus saja berlibur, pikirnya.

Saat itu pukul tujuh malam. Rapat ayahnya telah selesai dan mereka kini sedang makan malam di atas penthouse hotel-area terbuka-tempat mereka menginap sekaligus juga menjadi tempat rapat ayahnya.

Ia senang mendengar cerita ayahnya. Walau sebagian terdengar sangat menggelikan dan tidak dapat dipercaya, ia tetap suka mendengarnya. Kata orang kita suka mendengar apa yang ingin kita dengar. Dan tentu saja kita senang melihat apa yang ingin kita lihat. Ia pun adalah anak yang punya impian-impian tidak masuk akal dan menggelikan. Dan ia sangat bangga akan hal itu. Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya.

"Laporan hari terakhir.. apakah kau suka tempat ini?" ayahnya memulai percakapan selagi menunggu hidangan pembuka disajikan.

"Aku belum tahu, Dad.. mungkin aku perlu mengobservasi terlebih dahulu.."

"Permohonan diterima.. segera laksanakan observasimu, Kopral," ayahnya mengedipkan satu mata.

"Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku makan hidangan pembuka dulu.."

"Baik jagoan.. jangan lupa lakukan observasimu dengan sangat teliti.. aku mau laporan yang sangat lengkap."

"Siap Komandan!"

"Kenapa sih kalian selalu norak dan konyol seperti ini?" adik perempuannya mendengus kesal.

"Ingat Sayu.. percakapan para pria hanya boleh didengar oleh para pria.."

Adik kecilnya itu makin cemberut.

"Menggelikan."

Kemudian ia memalingkan muka memilih mengamati lalu lintas jauh di bawah sana melalui pagar kaca di sebelah kanannya.

Ia dan ayahnya cuma bisa berkedip misterius.

"Satu kosong.." ayahnya berbisik.

Dan si ibu cuma bisa tersenyum seraya membelai rambut anak perempuannya dengan lembut yang duduk di sebelahnya. Memberinya semangat ala para wanita.

Setelah menghabiskan hidangan utama dan melahap beberapa puding, ia melompat berdiri dari kursinya dan berseru tentang toilet dan segera berlari ke dalam bangunan hotel. Samar-samar ayahnya juga berseru _"Jangan lupa observasinya!"_ di belakangnya dan kalimat itu mengikutinya pergi.

Ia masuk ke dalam toilet dan segera setelah ia selesai, ia mendapati dirinya berada berdua saja dengan seorang asing di wastafel.

Ia senang mengobservasi dan ia langsung teringat kata-kata ayahnya. _"Jangan lupa mengobservasi! Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan kau temukan!"_

Maka ia memulai apa yang sudah sering sekali ia lakukan jika bepergian ke tempat yang baru. Melakukan ovservasi.

Orang ini-yang dilihatnya berdiri di sampingnya-mungkin berusia sekitar belasan tahun.. lebih tua tujuh atau delapan tahun dari dirinya sendiri. Mungkin pemuda ini berusia sembilan belas tahun untuk tepatnya.

Orang itu tinggi. Bahkan sudah mulai tidak terbiasa dengan tinggi badannya sendiri-terbukti bahwa dia sedikit bungkuk. Tanda-tanda hemat bahwa seseorang tidak nyaman dengan tinggi badannya sendiri alih-alih bangga akan hal itu. Ia sendiri suka bingung dengan orang-orang seperti itu. Seakan tinggi badannya yang sangat mengganggu itu benar-benar merupakan suatu beban. Kalau sudah dewasa nanti dan dia ternyata juga punya tinggi badan yang sedikit lebih diatas orang normal, ia pasti akan bangga dengan hal itu. Ia tidak akan sembarangan bahkan malu berdiri tegak sehingga ia tidak akan bungkuk. Setidaknya ia tidak akan menbiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ia takut menjadi tua sebelum waktunya. Dan bungkuk adalah salah satu ciri orang tua. Yah itu cuma perkiraan anak polos umur sebelas tahun.

Orang itu rupanya menyadari ada yang diam-diam memerhatikannya. Dia menoleh dan menatap si anak terang-terangan.

Si anak malu sesaat karena tertangkap basah sedang memerhatikannya diam-diam. Ia memalingkan muka dan segera pura-pura mencuci tangannya. Padahal tadi dia baru saja mencuci tangan.

"Jangan takut menatap mata lawan jika kau sedang melakukan interogasi."

Si anak mematung.

Saat memberanikan diri menoleh ke arah orang itu, si anak menatap matanya.

"Kecuali jika kamu mengijinkan aku mengobservasimu.. aku belum ketemu hal yang menarik sampai sejauh ini di tempat ini.. padahal ayahku sudah menuntutku untuk memberikan laporannya.."

"Baiklah.. tapi ada syaratnya."

"Wah.. kau jangan berharap minta yang tidak-tidak.. aku tidak punya apa-apa!"

"Aku cuma minta kau harus melakukan observasimu secara mendalam mengenai aku. Jika kau benar tiga poin.. maka aku akan memberikan tanda tanganku sebagai bukti kuat observasimu pada ayahmu. Jika gagal.."

"Jika gagal?"

"Aku mau dessert yang mereka sajikan hari ini.. lima piring."

"O.. oke.." cicit si anak takut-takut, ia berharap uang jajannya selama sebulan kedepan tidak akan berdampak akan hal ini jika ia gagal.

"Jadi apakah kita akan melanjutkan observasinya di sini atau.."

"Ikut aku.." kata si pemuda.

Pemuda itu mengajak si anak ke tempat yang spektakuler. Masih ada di atas penthouse restoran sih.. hanya saja pada titik yang berbeda. Restoran tempat makan si anak tadi menghadap ke utara dan pemandangan di bawah dan di depannya hanya menyajikan lalu lintas dan gedung pencakar langit di kejauhan. Sedangkan tempat ini berada di selatan. Menghadap tepat ke arah barisan pegunungan bersalju yang samar-samar di kejauhan dan kebetulan langitnya benar-benar cerah sehingga kita bisa melihat bintang yang bertaburan di atasnya.

"Wah.. kau tahu saja tempat bagus!" si anak berseru senang.

"Aku tahu banyak tempat-tempat bagus.. benar sekali."

Mereka duduk di dekat pagar kaca dan diapit tanaman-tanaman pakis panjang yang mendominasi sepanjang beranda kaca.

"Nah.. silakan mulai. Ingat.. harus dapat tiga poinnya."

"Baik. Biar kuperhatikan dulu kamu.."

Setelah mengambil waktu sejenak si anak mulai mencoba menebak-nebak pemuda asing di depannya ini.

"Jangan malu-malu.. katakan saja sebanyak mungkin.."

"Kamu pasti benci tinggi badanmu.."

Si pemuda cuma bisa angkat bahu.

"Karena kamu bungkuk.. aku beranggapan kamu tidak suka, karena mungkin kadang dengan tinggimu itu kamu jadi pusat perhatian.. jadi kamu sering dengan tidak sengaja membungkukkan badan.. menyembunyikan diri.."

"Analisa yang bagus.."

"Kamu mungkin orang yang sederhana atau terlalu malas. Bisa dilihat dari penampilanmu."

"Oke.."

"Tapi aku pikir kamu adalah orang yang pintar.. er.. maksudku kamu cerdas.. dan kamu sudah punya banyak uang sehingga kamu bisa menyewa pelayan buat melakukan segalanya untukmu.."

"Darimana kamu tahu aku pintar? Aku kan tidak pernah memakai papan nama.."

"Dari caramu memanipulasi orang mungkin.. atau kamu sebenarnya cuma anak orang kaya manja.. dan kalau bukan pelayan hotel atau tukang cuci piring kamu tidak mungkin ada di hotel ini kecuali kamu punya kemampuan menghilang yang hebat.."

"Jadi kamu pikir orang-orang di hotel ini kaya raya?"

"Tidak juga sih.. ada yang diajak temannya yang kaya raya untuk menginap.."

"Dan aku tidak termasuk orang yang diajak temannya kesini?"

"Tidak. Aku tahu kamu pasti punya banyak uang. Kamu mirip orang-orang kaya yang eksentrik itu.."

"Bagus nak.. teruskan. Aku mau dengar."

"Hmm.. kamu jarang tidur.. terlihat dari matamu yang lelah.. atau kamu sebenarnya terjaga sepanjang malam gara-gara main game.. atau nonton film porno.. siapa tahu.. tapi di luar semuanya itu.. kamu orang yang menarik.. aku jarang suka tertarik sama orang asing.. tapi kamu langsung menarik perhatianku.. kamu.. sangat terang.."

"Bukan karena aku aneh?"

"Kamu memang sedikit aneh.. itulah yang mungkin menarik darimu.. ingat kan aku pernah bilang kamu eksentrik?"

"Baik.."

"Sedang apa kamu disini?"

"Kamu sendiri sedang apa?"

"Ayahku polisi tahu.. dia ada rapat disini.."

"Aku juga ada rapat disini.."

"Wah jangan-jangan rapat yang sama ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu.. aku tidak rapat dengan polisi tadi."

"Oh berarti bukan.."

"Baik nak.. kau lulus. Kau berhasil menangkap tiga poin yang benar dari diriku."

"Wah benar? Kalo aku boleh tahu yang mana saja?"

"Pertama.. kau menyukaiku. Kedua kau menyukaiku.. ketiga kau menyukaiku."

"Ha?"

"Sejak awal kau sudah menang karena kau telah berhasil menarik perhatianku.. asal kau tahu juga nak.. aku adalah orang yang paling tidak akan menaruh perhatian pada hal yang hebat sekalipun jika aku memang tidak tertarik padanya. Namun karena aku tertarik padamu bisa dikatakan bahwa kau hebat. Hanya sedikit yang bisa menarik perhatianku di dunia ini."

"Memangnya kau siapa?" anak itu tergelak geli.

Saat selesai tertawa ia terdiam melihat bahwa mimik si pemuda benar-benar serius. Ia jadi malu sendiri.

"Maaf.." katanya.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa memang. Aku cuma salah satu bintang yang terbakar di alam semesta ini. Terbakar dan terlahir kembali lewat dentuman besar.. terkadang aku terlahir menjadi bintang baru namun bisa juga aku terlahir sebagai lubang hitam yang maha dahsyat.. yang akan menarik semua hal di alam semesta ini kepadaku.. contohnya kau nak."

Si anak terdiam. Ia sadar betul bahwa perkataan yang diucapkan si pemuda barusan adalah ucapan yang sangat cerdas. Maka dalam satu hal itu ia memang benar. Pemuda ini entah kenapa memang seperti bintang. Mudah tertarik ke dalamnya begitu saja-seperti lubang hitam yang menganga di luar sana.

"Maaf kalau aku menyinggungmu."

"Kumaafkan karena kau telah berani memasuki orbitku, nak.."

"Nah jadi aku menang kan, mana tanda tanganmu?"

Si pemuda mengeluarkan sebuah pena berwarna perak dari dalam saku celana jins belelnya. Ia menarik lengan si anak lembut dan menorehkan sebuah pesan.

Tanda tangannya.

Sebuah huruf. Dengan warna emas.

"Wah.. ini pasti namamu.." kata si anak sambil lalu.

"Benar.. itu memang namaku.."

"Inisial namamu kan?" Si pemuda cuma menatap si anak.

"Baik. Kurasa cukup untuk interogasinya.. sana cari ayahmu.. jangan sampai ia menangkapku karena mengira aku menculikmu.."

"Sampai jumpa. Dan terima kasih.."

Si anak bangkit dari kursinya, berbalik riang dan segera berlari ke arah meja dimana orangtua dan adiknya berada.

"Hei nak.." Si anak berbalik.

"Kau lupa ini.."

Saat anak itu berbalik, si pemuda telah menghilang. Di atas kursi tempat mereka duduk tadi ada sebuah benda kecil. Sejenak si anak mencari-cari ke kanan-kiri kemana gerangan orang itu pergi.. mengapa cepat sekali menghilang.. ah mungkin dia telah terbang ke atas sana.. berkumpul kembali di antara teman-temannya yang bersinar.

Maka dengan riang si anak kembali berlari mencari meja orangtuanya. Tangannya menggenggam sepotong lolipop warna warni.

"Bagaimana? Kau lama sekali.. katakan pada ayah.. apakah kau suka tempat ini?"

Si anak tersenyum puas seraya berbisik di telinga ayahnya, "Sangat bagus Dad.. tempat ini sangat bagus. Aku sangat suka."

Adiknya kembali mendengus.

"Dasar pria.."

.

Pertemuan itu tidak dapat diramalkan. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa lawannya akan memergokinya saat ini. Benar-benar tidak terduga. Tidak bahkan di dalam mimpi terliar sekalipun.

Setelah berdua maju ke depan mimbar dan membacakan pidato di depan banyak orang, Light Yagami benar-benar tidak menduga bahwa pria aneh di sampingnya ini adalah L, si detektif itu. Si detektif kurang ajar yang berani mempermalukannya di televisi.

Barusan orang itu mengaku. Entahlah tapi ini memang taktik yang hebat.

Sejenak Light memperhatikan orang itu diam-diam. Tubuhnya yang tinggi-bungkuk, matanya yang besar dan bergelambir-menghina setiap orang yang dilihatnya, cara berpakaiannya yang sembarangan, bahasa tubuhnya yang santai-meremehkan segalanya.. segala tentang orang ini benar-benar busuk. Tidak ada sedikitpun sinar terang. Light mungkin belum bisa memutuskan apakah benar dia adalah si L itu atau bukan.. namun satu hal yang pasti.. orang ini bak lubang hitam yang jahat. Menghancurkan segala hal baik yang ada di sekitarnya. Dia sangat gelap. Light sangat terganggu akan itu.

.

_"Ingatlah.. aku cuma bintang yang terbakar di alam semesta ini... terkadang aku meledak dalam dentuman besar dan terlahir menjadi bintang baru.. atau aku terlahir menjadi lubang hitam yang dahsyat dan menakutkan.. aku cuma sebuah bintang yang terbakar."_

.

End of the story

.

Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-25, Teleskop Hubble!

[24 April 1990-24 April 2015]


End file.
